Letter To A Friend
by Feathertickler
Summary: Sora and Riku have been fighting evil in Castle Oblivion, but what's Kairi been doing? Kairi writes a letter to Sora to tell her how she's doing on the island. One-shot.


**Author's Note:** 'Ello! My very first Kingdom Hearts Fan-Fiction... -sniff- Well, I really hate reading this stuff in stories so I won't annoy you with it. Enjoy my fan-fiction!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT **own Kingdom Hearts. I wish I did, though.

**Summary:** Sora and Riku have been fighting evil in Castle Oblivion, but what's Kairi been doing? Kairi writes a letter to Sora to tell her how she's doing on the island. One-shot

* * *

**Letter To A Friend**

_Dear Sora,_

_ The islands haven't been the same without you and Riku. I hope he's with you and you're both all right. I miss you both very much and hope you'll come home soon. I haven't been bored, though. I've actually been having fun. Selphie and me go swimming every day. We hope to someday be the fastest swimmers on the island. We've beaten every one but you and Riku. Maybe when you come back we can have a race! I also like to go fishing with everyone. We catch a lot of fish every day, but we never eat them. We set them free afterwards. We catch the same ones, sometimes, and are trying to name all the fish in the water off of the island. I named one after you. It was the strongest fish we've ever tried to catch. It took me _and_ Tidus to pull it in! It reminded me so much of you._

_ Some days are very rainy, and we don't get to do those things. I still go outside, though. If it gets really bad, then I go in the tree house or the Secret Place. I don't often go into the tree house though, it's often thundering and lightning outside. When I go into the Secret Place I like to look at all of the pictures we used to draw. You remember them, right? How we would sit in that old cave for hours, drawing with stones... I haven't drawn anything without you, though, except for one. I added to a certain picture with both of us, that includes a paopu fruit. That's the only really noticeable one, anymore..._

_ I decided to write you a letter, telling you how I am. I know you might never get it, what with the world being disconnected and everything. I suppose this was mostly just to let my feelings out. People have to do that sometimes. I do really miss you though, and I hope you don't do anything stupid and get yourself hurt. Because if something happened to you I don't know what I would do... Sometimes I cry, thinking that you might be turned back into a heartless or injured or something. Like I said, I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. You're like my light in a sea of darkness... Now I'm getting all poetic, huh? Well, if this letter ever gets to you then tell Donald and Goofy I said 'Hi'. Come home soon, and safe. Oh, and Happy Birthday!_

_Love,_

_ Kairi_

* * *

Kairi sighed. She sat on the beach of a beautiful island surrounded by blue waters. Many would think this was enough to make a person happy, but today Kairi was feeling sad. Today was Sora's birthday. The very first one that Kairi had not been able to celebrate with him. The other islanders knew this and had left her alone for most of the day. Kairi's eyes wandered from the paper in her hands to the blue ocean. She remembered the last time she had seen Sora. She had been standing on the beach, waving and crying. She had been so sad to know that she might never see him again...

Kairi sat up with the letter in her hand and walked over to the ocean. She carefully folded it into a little paper boat, which she set down on the water. Amazingly, it stayed afloat. She watched as the little boat somehow went against the current and out to sea... After a while, it disappeared from sight. Kairi smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Sora."

* * *

Sora lay on some grass in a field. It was a very large field, and the only things that pierced the green grass were the road in the center and a small lake, which Sora was lying next to. He turned his head to the side. Lying asleep a few feet away from him were his two friends, Donald and Goofy. It was very late, already. Sora turned his head towards the lake, and was very surprised to see a paper boat floating near the shore.

"Huh?" He asked to himself as he stood up. He grabbed the boat out of the water, almost falling into the lake as he did. The paper should have been ruined, but when he opened it the paper was in perfect condition. He scanned the paper. It was a letter, to him... from Kairi?

This was strange, as Kairi was on a whole other world... But Sora read the letter anyway. A slight smile entered his face as he read it, and by the time he had stopped he was grinning. He walked over to a bag for some paper and a quill, and as he did so a star blinked out.

* * *

**Author's Note (Again):** So, what do you think? It's short, yes... But, is it good enough for someone's first fan-fiction? I certainly hope so.

Please review! That's the only way I'll ever get better at writing, by people telling me what I need to improve on. I hope to write more fans fictions, so keep checking in! But for now, I hope you enjoyed my first fan-fiction.


End file.
